When Timelines Cross - Katekyoshi Hitman Reborn!
by Zorula
Summary: Tsuna didn't expect to be hit by the 10 year bazooka again that morning. Or did he expect to go not into the future, but 400 years into the past. And a last where the Vongola had yet to be created. "Hiee? W-what is this!" Tsuna decides to just play Dame-Tsuna s always, as he is following the First Generation rise to the title of Vongola. "Who names a vigilant group clams!"
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, and welcome to my first story posted on FF! *cheers***

 **Will update with the reviews you guys give!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Reviews are love!**

* * *

"S-stupid cow...! Stop, don't go into the Juudaime's room when he's sleeping!"

Said 'stupid cow' laughed as he barged into said room, a silver haired teen following in pursuit. Gokudera growled. Reborn, for once, had asked that he let his beloved boss sleep today, after the beating he had gotten the day before. He was in charge of keeping the Thunder Guardian out of poor Dame-Tsuna's room, but the fates seemed to deem Gokudera unworthy of holding back the laughing Lambo. Tsuna wouldn't be getting any extra, desired rest today.

"Hiee?! L-lambo! Stop jumping on me! Owowow!"

"Gomenesai, Juudaime! The stupid cow wouldn't listen to me!"

"Lambo-san wants candy, Dame-Tsuna! Give Lambo candy!"

Tsuna let out another girly shriek as Lambo crawled onto his head, continuing his jumping spree. To say the least, Lambo won that argument.

"Forgive me, Juudaime!" Gokudera shouted as he hit his head on the hardwood floor repeatedly, causing loud 'thumps' and more than a few flinches from Tsuna, and making him groan with the already oncoming headache blooming at the back of his head. The trio had come down from Tsuna's bedroom, Lambo deciding to vanish only to be heard bothering I-Pin down the hallway. The two teens heard the shouts of the two kids, and a triumphing laugh, the ear splitting sound of small candies hitting the floor ringing throughout the house. Tsuna sighed. _How does Lambo eat so much sweets...?_ Tsuna thought, turning back to his friend, who had a rather large red mark on his forehead. _That's going to bruise later..._

"It's fine, Gokudera-kun, really! I've gotten used to waking up so early, so it's not that big or a deal." Tsuna raised his hands in an attempt to show his forgiveness, the brunette smiling nervously. "If the boss says so..." Tsuna let out a sigh, internally wishing he did get that promised sleep. It was rather rare, and surprising, occurrence when the Baby from Hel- I mean, Reborn, let the teen get a morning where he didn't have to wake up, do 50 laps around the town of Namimori, and start training, all at 5 in the morning. Looking over at the clock on the coffee table in the center of the room, he realized he was thankful to the fates in letting him an extra 2 hours of sleep, with the electric screen displaying 7:15 a.m. It was a better morning than most, to say the least.

"So, Gokudera-kun, are you the only one here?" Tsuna asked curiously. Normally, even though he would never admit it to his hot-headed friend, Gokudera was the worst candidate for the agonizing job of watching Lambo, and that 99% of the time, he was almost never able to keep the cow child still longer than 5 seconds. But here, to Tsuna's uttermost disbelief, the teen had kept Lambo away from him for a solid 2 hours of sleep he was thankful again to get. "Hai! Reborn asked me to watch the stupid cow so you could get some sleep. Of course, he made me the guilt trip of something that happened a few days ago, and gave him a bag of candy. Thought that would have kept the kid a bay for awhile, but he started running around everywhere and barged into your room! Stupid cow really can't stay still..." he said as he let out a growl, his eyes averting to the hallway where the childish yells and laughs of I-Pin and Lambo could still be heard. _Well, that's what you get when you give a 5 year old a bag of candy..._ Tsuna thought,but gave a lighthearted chuckle at Gokudera's attempt to keep the wild boar in a cage. "Well, thank you for the time you were able to scavenge up for me! 2 hours is better than none, these days..." Tsuna said, smiling at his Guardian. "Of course! The best for Juudiame!"

At that moment, the house was filled with the shrill ring resonating throughout home. Than another...and another. Tsuna blinked. _Who would be calling this early!?_ The 16 year old got up, Gokudera following behind him like a loyal puppy as he walked into the kitchen. Early sunlight beams filtered through the half-closed window, the short light blue curtains blowing slightly, letting a nice breeze into the room. Tsuna walked around the table, where there were leftover dishes from last night's meal. _I'll have to clean that later._ Tsuna reached the still shrieking phone as Lambo ran in, with a annoyed I-pin right on his heels. "Lambo being mean!" " Bhahaha, Lambo-san's not!" Gokudera had a visible vein pop on his forehead when the cow ran into the room. "Shut up, you stupid cow!"

Tsuna sighed at the childish acts behind him, before picking up the phone. "SAWADA, your up to the EXTREME! I wanted to EXTREMELY talk with you, to the EXTREME!" Reeling back, Tsuna winced at the volume, while internally groaning as his minor headache became more noticing. "Ah, onii-san... What do you want to talk to me about?"

"I EXTREMELY want to ask if you would like to EXTREMELY take a EXTREME run with me around the block, to the EXTREME!" Tsuna visibly paled. "A-ano...well, Reborn let me have today off..." he half muttered. Tsuna was trying to ignore the yelling behind him, with also taking Ryohei's 'EXTREME's'. He let out a yelp as he was run into from behind, making him stumble into the counter, groaning in pain. "Ow..." He turned around to hear Lambo on the ground, crystal tears pricking at his eyes. "Gotta...to...le...rate... I can't!" Lambo cried out as he reached up and pulled out a horrifyingly similar violet cylinder from his Afro hair. Tsuna inwardly shrieked. _No Lambo!_

Of course, his silent plea went unheard as the 10 year Bazooka flew above him, the moment seemingly going into slow motion as his doe-like eyes widening at the machine as it came down on him, the surprised yells of I-Pin, Gokudera, and the faint 'EXTREME' as pink smoke engulfed the room. Coughing, Gokudera swatted at the smoke, trying to see through it. As the pink fog slowly cleared, the silver haired teen let out a strangled cry as no one took his beloved boss's place.

...

"You stupid cow...!"

Soft grass tickled Tsuna's nose when he woke up, causing him to sneeze and rub his nose and sit up suddenly. He looked around, noticing he was in small sunlit clearing, a circular pond resting at the center with a stone pathway leading away at the other side. "Eh...where am I?I got hit by the 10 year bazooka... so am I in the future? At least I'm not in a coffin this time..." Tsuna pondered, unaware of his surroundings.

"Oi, kid, who are you?"

Tsuna quickly spun around,not being able to keep in the gasp he let out. _This isn't possible...is it? What is G doing here? And why does he look younger than before? Oh no..._ A light bulb went off above his head. _I'm not in the future, but in the past!_ The younger G glared at him,making him shrink back. "I'll ask again; who are you?" Tsuna gulped. There was no way he could tell G he was the future boss of Vongola. No, that could change something in the future. "A-ano... my name is T-tsunayoshi..." Apparently, the answer didn't satisfy the redhead, as his glare didn't lighten up. "Alright... why are you in Giotto's garden?" Tsuna looked around again. _So this is Primo's garden? Kind of...small._ "I...I don't know... I just woke up here." Stretching the truth isn't lying, is it? G still didn't look like he bought it. "Your coming with me. Let Giotto deal with ya."

Tsuna really did not like the sound of that.

~~~Timeskip~~~

G led Tsuna out of the garden, leading him up to a small wooden gate. He opened it, walking through it, not holding it open for Tsuna. The gate hit him in the stomach."Ow..." G didn't look back. _Mean guy..._ Tsuna frowned as he continued to follow the man, letting out a suppressed gasp at the building G had led him too.

 _This isn't the Vongola HQ!_ Before him stood a small wooden structure, plants littering the front yard. Is this really where Giotto was...? G opened the door, letting the teen in as he raked the area with wide eyes. The inside of the cabin was warm, a fire crackling in the fireplace in the next room. A hallway could be seen to his right, many pictures hanging on the walls. Door's lined the hall, old and antique looking. The main room he was in was rather large, having a kitchen on the far back wall, and a few chairs around a wooden oak table. To his right, was another room, with furniture for sitting with friends. _This place is bigger than it looked._ Tsuna thought. G started walking down the hallway to the left, making a few turns before coming to a sudden stop. Tsuna was to busy looking at the paintings on the walls to notice that the man had stopped, and he ran into the back of said man.

"Ah, Giotto, I was just coming to find you."

Tsuna froze. _Oh no...what do I do, what do I do?!_

The brunette looked around G to see none other than Vongola Primo, Giotto. What shocked Tsuna was that he also seemed...younger than when he last saw him during his fight with Byakuran. He wasn't wearing the grand outfit he had posed: Instead, he wore a simple white button-up shirt with black pants. Upon looking at the blonde's hand, there was no Vongola Sky ring. He quickly glanced down at G's hand, to also see no Vongola ring. _Why didn't I notice that before?! Does this mean that Vongola doesn't exist yet?_ The thought gave Tsuna goosebumps.

"Really? Something wron-" Giotto stopped as he saw a bundle of brunette hair peek out from behind G, big brown doe-like eyes staring at him with shock. Did this kid know him? The blonde looked up to G, then back to Tsuna again. "Who's this little guy?" Tsuna choked on his own intake of air. _L-little guy!?_

G made a tsk sound, pulling the teen fully out from behind him. "Found him in the small pond garden of yours. He was just muttering to himself. I was able to get a name out of him; Tsunayoshi. He said he had 'just woke up there'. I don't buy any of it." Giotto gave G a raised brow, turning to Tsuna. "Is this true, Tsunayoshi? You have no recollection on how you got into my garden?" Tsuna wanted to blurt out, _Yes, actually, I got hit by Lambo's 10 year bazooka, and got sent to the past! And guess what, I'm your descendant!_ But of course, he kept those words to himself. "Ah...yes?" Tsuna gulped. _What type of answer was that?!_

Giotto narrowed his blue eyes at Tsuna, but shook his head, knowing he wasn't going to get anything else out of the teen. "Well the, I'm sure G here would be honored to show you to the guest room, wouldn't you G?" The blonde sent a amused glare to his friend. G scowled, but nodded. "Tsk, fine." Giotto nodded, internally smirking at his fiery friend as he walked past them, murmuring something about the need of strawberry cake.

Tsuna watched his retreating back. _He's so different from the Primo I met...Neither of them have rings, so I am safe to say Vongola isn't created yet..._

"Oi, kid, you going to gawk at the wall or follow me? I would take the latter if you don't want to sleep on the floor." G said as he started down the hallway again. Letting out a 'eep!', Tsuna ran after the redhead. _Why do I have a feeling this is just going to get weirder?_

* * *

 **Yay! First chapter done!**

 **How did you guys like it? Took me an hour to write this, but eh. Looks good to me ^^**

 **Review's are much loved!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Omygosh! Within 12 hours, I already have 2 reviews! *Cheers***

 **Beasttamer99: Thank you! As for your question; Yes, Tsuna will be there when the Vongola will be created. Thank you for your support!**

 **VidaReale: Thank you so much! I'm glad to see people liking his so much already.**

 **Now, the chapter is a bit shorter,but, don't worry, I'll have a second part out later today! So, without** **further-a-do, here's part 1 of Chapter 2!**

* * *

Chapter II (Part 1)

Previously**

Tsuna watched his retreating back. _He's so different from the Primo I met...Neither of them have rings, so I am safe to say Vongola isn't created yet..._

"Oi, kid, you going to gawk at the wall or follow me? I would take the latter if you don't want to sleep on the floor." G said as he started down the hallway again.  
Letting out a 'eep!', Tsuna ran after the redhead. _Why do I have a feeling this is just going to get weirder?_

* * *

Tsuna looked back as G closed the wooden door, letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding. As he looked around the room, he saw it was spacious, barely any furniture littering the room. There was a small bed at the far wall, with dark grey sheets and white, fluffy looking pillows. On the opposite wall, there was a old desk pressed up against the wall, a small window hanging above it. Soft light filtered into the room. A single round carpet was in the middle of the room.

"I can't believe that I got sent to the past... and a past where Vongola wasn't even a thought yet." Tsuna said to himself, a small frown on his face.

Walking over to the desk, he put his hand on the windowsill, looking out. Behind the house was another garden, small trees adorning the landscape and many a colorful flowers littering the ground where there was no grass. The grass that was visible was bright green, healthy and happy. _Giotto really likes his gardens..._  
Letting out a chuckle, Tsuna walked over to the bed. As he layed down, he was suddenly hit with a wave of sleepiness. _Guess this wore me out more than I thought..._ With that thought, the brunette slipped into a light slumber.

* * *

-With Giotto-

That kid really interested him. Giotto was sitting in the living area, a half-eaten slice of strawberry cake sitting on the coffee table. G had gone out again, as he had origonally gone out to meet one of his clients when he had found Tsuna. The blonde was deep in thought. _The kid looked at me as if he had known me, or seen me before...yet, I'm quite certain I had never met the boy. And what was he looking at my hands for?_ Giotto was really perplexed. "That kid's a mystery." He muttered, standing up and deciding to go out to his garden. "Fresh air always helps with thinking."

* * *

-To Present-

Gokudera was having a literal panic attack. I-pin was growing irritated at Lambo's obliviousness to the situation. And Lambo, as said before, was sitting in the floor saying something about needing more candy.

The storm guardian was grabbing at his hair. _The Juudaime's been hit by that stupid cow's bazooka-thingy! Oh no, Reborn's going to kill me! I failed as the Tenth's right-hand-man!_ Gokudera let out a loud wail. "What do I do?!"

"You can start by telling me what happened."

Suddenly, the room got cold. Slowly, Gokudera turned to see Reborn standing on the counter, his face calculating and blank. "Where's Dame-Tsuna? From the racket you all are making, my guess is that he's awake."

Gokudera's internal panic attack didn't help with the situation, and he blew up. "The Tenth got hit by the stupid cow's 10 year bazooka and no one took his place!"

Reborn frowned. "Really? This is bad."

Gokudera mentally sighed. _Please be okay, Juudaime..._

* * *

 **Reviews are love, Reviews are life!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm currently addicted to Tsuna Awaken's theme... and Last Cross... (Season 5 OP).**

 **Anyway, here's a promised second half of chapter two!**

 **Chapter II (Part 2)**

* * *

"Gokudera, gather the other Guardians. We'll meet back here in half and hour."

Reborn quickly jumped down from his spot on the counter, a troubled frown decorating his baby face, walking out of the kitchen, where a still internally panicking Gokudera clenched his fists. _To have let Lambo hit Juudaime with that stupid machine... We'll get you back, I promise, Tenth._ Gokudera ran outside, determined to gather the Guardian's as Reborn asked.

Reborn watched from a second story window as the Storm Guardian ran down the street, vanishing behind the street corner. If one was to look at Reborn at this moment in time, you would think he was rather calm. But if you were to look on the inside, you would see that the Hitman was worried beyond belief. His mind was racing. _Dame-Tsuna's future self didn't appear... that can only be two possibilities..._ Reborn paused his thinking process, hoping it was neither of those two scenarios. _Either the future Dame-Tsuna is dead again... or, Tsuna got himself sent to the past. This is bad._

" Maa, maa, Gokudera-kun, what do you mean Tsuna got hit by the 10 year bazooka, yet no one took his place?" Yamamoto asked, his face unusually serious. After all, this was a rather serious matter. "That's bad!" Gokudera growled. "Of course it's bad, you baseball-idiot!"

The Rain Guardian just laughed the insult off; he was used to it by now. Gokudera was about to take his dynamites out to blow some sense into the baseball-freak, but was interrupted by a loud yell.

"Octopus-head, what happened to the EXTREME? I was EXTREMELY worried when the line got EXTREMELY cut off!"

With a vein popping on his forehead, the 'octopus-head' turned to see Sasagawa Ryohei, waving and grinning like an idiot. "Oi, shut up, lawn-head! This is serious!" "Maa, let's calm down?" Yamamoto laughed nervously, not wanting the two hot-heads to start a verbal fight. "Tsuna apparently got hit by Lambo's 10 year bazooka, and no one took his place. Reborn asked Gokudera to gather the Guardians." Ryohei made a 'o' shape with his mouth, processing the new information. "That's EXTREMELY bad!" The silver haired storm guardian scowled. "Tch, You both are idiots! Let's just go find Chrome and Hibari." The three of them nodded, running towards Namimori Middle.

"Maa, what are we going to do once all the Guardian's are gathered at Tsuna's place? I'm guessing the baby has a plan, right?" Yamamoto suddenly blurted out while they ran through the school gates. Gokudera frowned. "Don't know. Reborn didn't say. He didn't seem very worried, at least, not that I saw." Ryohei let out a loud laugh. "Nah, I bet the kid's EXTREMELY worried, he just EXTREMELY doesn't show it!" "Maa, your probably right."

"All this yelling is disturbing the peace... I'll bite you to death, herbivores."

The trio stopped to see Hibari leaning on the schools wall, cold glares sent to the ones who disturbed the silence. "Maa, Kyoya! We were looking for you!" "Oh?" Yamamoto laughed. "Tsuna got hit by the 10 year bazooka, so we need you to come to the meeting Reborn want's to hold." The head of the Disciplinary Committee kept a blank face. "Not my problem. Herbivore probably deserved it." "Don't say things like that about Juudaime!" Gokudera shouted angirly, 8 dynamites appearing in his hands. Hibari made a 'hn' sound, amused. "But, if the baby said so, I don't think I have a choice. I'll be there." Hibari pushed himself from the wall, walking to the gate of the school.

"Though, if you ever disturb the peace of Namimori again, I won't hesitate to bite you all to death."

Yamamoto laughed. "Okay!" Gokudera had slowly put away his weapons, only to scowl at the raven haired guardian. _Don't say something like that so lightly!_ The three watched Hibari walk away. "Now we only need Chrome. I think she is at K-" "I'm right here..."

Chrome smiled softly, sitting on a bench not far from them. Yamamoto smiled. "Well, that was easier than I thought!" "Wow, and the area isn't EXTREMELY destroyed! Mukuro must be EXTREMELY easy to get along with today, to the EXTREME!" "Maa, I guess your right." Chrome had gotten up, walking over to the three males. "I heard what happened to bosse... I'm the last Guardian you need to get, right?" Ryohei nodded. "Let's go to the meeting, to the EXTREME!" The other's nodded, running out of the school grounds, heading back to Tsuna's house.

 _I hope bosse/ Juudaime/ Tsuna/ the kid's okay. Hang in there._ They all thought, laced in deep concern for their beloved boss.

* * *

~~In the Past~~

Late afternoon sunlight peeked into the room, Tsuna letting out a groan as he rolled over, his brown eyes opening slowly. _So it wasn't a dream..._ He thought, sitting up and looking around the room. He was still in the room G had led him to. _I wonder what they are doing right now... I hope Gokudera hasn't blown anything up. God knows I don't need more paperwork._ With a sigh, the brunette got up, hissing at the cold floor as his feet planted. _The floor's cold..._

Walking over to the window, Tsuna looked out to the garden, looking out to see the area bathed in late day sun. "Giotto has a pretty garden... " he half-whispered, smiling slightly. Upon closer inspection, Tsuna let out a loud gasp at who he saw sitting on one of the wooden benches in the center of the garden. _I wonder what he's doing out there... I didn't even notice him._

Giotto was leaning back against the back on the bench, his eyes closed and eyebrows furrowed, seemingly deep in thought. Tsuna looked at the blonde for a few more seconds before he strode over to the door leading out into the hall. Looking both ways, he saw the hallway was cold and empty of life. As he walked down the hallway, his bare feet making no sound, and he felt as if the paintings were watching him. He shook his head. Come on, Tsuna, the paintings aren't going to jump out at you. If Reborn saw you now, you'd be scolded with a week of hardcore training... But alas, it seemed someone else had different thoughts. Tsuna was about to turn a corner when he slowly paused, his eyes landing on a picture of what looked like to be a party. But, he noticed one of the men's faces looked... to real.

 _What the... either I'm still sleeping, or something bad is going to happen..._

"Kufufufufu..." Tsuna let out a shriek. The painting seemed to blur, and a figure emerged from the painting.

"EEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKK!"

* * *

 **mUHAHAHAHAHAH IM SO EVIL CLIFFHANGERS-**

 **XD Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Review's are love, reviews are life~!**

 **Ciaossu~!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I really need a life. 3 chapters in one day!**

 **Anyway, from the looks of it, there's going to be a chapter a day, maybe even 2. It's the middle of summer, and I really don't have anything else to do. I'm almost on 24/7.**

 **Also, I just got the App, so I can update on the go! Will be a for sure on 1 chapter per day. I'm also trying to make each chapter at least 800-1K words, hopefully more. Depends.**

 **So, without letting you wait anymore, here's chapter 3!**

* * *

"EEEEEEEKKKKKK!"

Tsuna stumbled back, eyes wide and fearful as he watched the dark shape from the painting take form. To Tsuna, it was something he would see in a nightmare. The figure was shadowed, black and misty. He felt like peeing his pants at that moment, but as he looked closer, he let out a angry pout. _It's Daemon. How did I not see that?_ He suddenly felt stupid for not realizing the illusion at first glance.

Daemon chuckled, taking on his full form. "Kufufu, your a smart one, observant... you saw through that. Sad I didn't get to see you pass out from fear, but that cute shriek was good~" Tsuna frowned, sending a glare to the indigo-haired illusionist. "Sorry to disappoint, but I've seen worse." _Though that did terrify me..._ Daemon chuckled, leaning on his cane. "Well, Tsunayoshi, was it? I am impressed. You have earned a bit of respect from me~"

"How do you know my name?" Tsuna asked. He wasn't there when he told G... _Wait... he was!_ Daemon stayed quiet, watching the teens facial features go from confused, realization, then to shock. "Kufufufufu, you really are an interesting one~ I like you, Tsunayoshi~ I hope to... see you around. I have some other innocents to frighten." With that, the illusionist walked down the opposite side of the hallway, seemingly melting into the shadows.

Tsuna let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding in. _He really is a illusionist at heart... even without the Vongola Ring, he's able to do slight illusions... He must have a simple low-class ring._ With that thought, Tsuna stood up and continued down the hallway, glad he didn't feel anymore paintings watching him. As he was coming into the room where he first came into the home, he saw that the back door was slightly open. _Giotto must still be outside._

Tsuna opened the door slowly, wincing slightly at the creak it made. The sun was resting behind some tall oaks, making the light filter through the leaves and sprinkle the grass and flowers with light. Tsuna thought it was quite pretty as he walked along the cracked stone path that led, he thought, to the center of the garden. He stopped to look at a tree that had pink petals. _There's a Sakura tree here... am I still in Japan, or are certain types of Sakura able to grow in Italy?_ He thought.

"Pretty, isn't it? I had it planted here a few years ago, I'm glad it survived here."

Tsuna spun around to see Giotto sitting on the bench, his blue eyes strained on him. The teen shifted under his gaze. "A-ano... yes, it is." _So I am in Italy._ "If I may ask... how did you get it to survive here?" Curiosity laced his voice. The blonde smiled, standing up from the bench and walking to stand next to Tsuna. "Lots of care and special attention. It's my favorite tree here." Tsuna blinked at his ancestor, looking back tot he pink blossom tree.

"Reminds me of home..."

Giotto raised a brow. "I guessed that, as I noticed you were Japanese. You speak Italian well."

"I had a friend teach me." Tsuna grimaced on the inside. _I just technically called Reborn my friend..._

Giotto smiled. "That's nice of them."

A silence spread over them then, both looking at the Sakura tree. Giotto kept facing the tree, but his eyes went to the brunette. _He's from Japan, and learned Italian. Sounds like Asari. I wonder if those two would get along, with similar culture. I should invite him over. Maybe Tsunayoshi would feel more comfortable to give information about himself if he was speaking Japanese with someone with similar tastes._ With that thought, Giotto smiled. "I was thinking... would you like to meet my friend Asari? He's also from Japan, I think you two would get along."

Tsuna looked to the blonde. He knew that Giotto wanted to get information out of him. _Getting me to talk to Asari, the first generation rain Guardian, would be a good way to get normal people to speak... sadly, Giotto, I'm not as dumb as you think I am._ "That would be nice. Maybe we could talk about what's going on there." Tsuna said with a hint of sarcasm and knowingness laced in his voice. He hoped Giotto noticed.

Tsuna wanted to laugh out loud when he saw Giotto stiffen just in the slightest. _Seems he got he message._ Tsuna couldn't help but let a small smirk bloom into his face.

 _I won't be easy to open, Primo._

* * *

 _ **So, you probably noticedhow I played Daemon here... I love it XD I always saw Daemon as a person that even before becoming the Vongola Mist Guardian, he had experience with Illusions. And, I also see him as a prankster :L Sorry if that confused anyone.**_

 _ **Yay! Okay, not what I wanted to have in length, but it's kind of a filler. Tsuna isn't as Dame as he was when he started his journey! Watch out Giotto! XD**_

 _ **Thank you for reading, and I hoped you liked this part!**_

 _ **Reviews are love, reviews are life!**_

 _ **Ciaossu~!**_


End file.
